


Weiss meets FNKI

by Matchappreciated



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Volume 3 (RWBY), team fnki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated
Summary: Written before we knew Kobalt and Ivori of Team FNKI.After the doubles round Weiss meets the rest of Team FNKI. They are not who she expected.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Weiss meets FNKI

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this since pre-V7 when we didn't know the other FNKI members. I thought it would be interesting if Casey and Jeff were on a team and what better one than the music group? What follows is how I made it work.
> 
> The format is just script since I get wordy if I add action/internal dialogue.

Flynt: “Schnee.”

Weiss: “Flynt.”

Flynt: “That was cool what you did out there. Not many would have done the same.”

Weiss: “Yes well, sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order to win. So I take it this is the rest of your team?”

Flynt: “Yeah this is my crew, team ‘funky’. You’ve met Neon Katt.”

Weiss: “Mmhm a pleasure.”

Neon: “You remembered me! I knew you would ‘cause who could every forgot someone as great as me! I mean-”

Flynt: “This is Kasey Lee.”

Kasey: “Hi, I’m Kasey. It’s sooo nice to meet you. I’ve seen some of your concerts in Atlas and, like, wow, you’re amazing! Do you think I could get your autograph or a picture or something?”

Weiss: “Likewise and thanks. But umm maybe later.”

_Weiss: FNK- To make ‘funky’, the fourth member’s name will begin with ‘Y’ or ‘I’._

Flynt: “And the final piece of our ensemble, Jeff Williams.”

Jeff: “Hey…”

Weiss: …

Neon: “Yeah! Everybody makes that face! We used the Spanish pronunciation of J for our team name. Y’know like Jose, Juan, jalepeno… it helps if you say it like ten times really fast.”

Weiss: “I see…”

Neon: “Jeff always gets red whenever we introduce the team but I think it makes up totally awesome and gives us the element of surprise. I mean, who would ever think he would be part of team ‘funky’? Well obviously I did but it’s like ‘bam!’ here he is. Surprise!”

Flynt: “Katt won the bet so she got to choose the name. Anyway, we’ve got to go. Luck to you and your team Schnee.”

Weiss: “You too.”

_Weiss: … FUNKAHJ. FUNKJ. FUNKHUH. FNKHU. FNKH. FNKH. FNKH. FNKI. FNKI. FNKI. Huh._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo. Comment. Question. Concern.  
> Whatever. It's Matchappreciated.


End file.
